The Lost Soul
by Vivica Night
Summary: My name is Sara,a group of 8 men who escaped prison a day ago murdered my little sister...i'm not strong enough to fight them all...i might have to rise Pumpkinhead to help me. This is my First Pumpkinhead Fanfic. Summary sucks.
1. Criminals

_(A/N: I am making this a little different then in the Pumpkinhead movies, also Sara is half demon, when she was a baby she was tested on, they mixed her DNA with demon DNA. She was never told that so she doesn't know. Sara doesn't know how she got the powers. Sara can also die. This FanFic is after Pumpkinhead 4: Blood Feud.)_

**SARA (Main Character): **19 years old. A Brunette, hair stops at her hips. Has nails that grow rapidly into claws when she wants them to, her claws can grow to be 3 inches long. She has a tail that can appear whenever she wants it to _(looks like Pumpkinhead's tail in Pumpkinhead 3: Ashes to Ashes and Pumpkinhead 4: Blood Feud.)_ Stands to be 5 feet tall. Has 2 wings that can appear whenever she wants them too. Her wings have feathers, a thumb and 4 fingers like a bat but are hidden by the feathers but are so long they show 2 inches past her flight feathers. Her wings are 6 feet long. Without her tail, claws and wings she looks completely human.

**Mia (Sara's little sister): **16 years old, Black hair, knows about Sara and what she can do (Tail, claws and wings) doesn't know Sara was tested on when she was a baby. Stands 6 feet tall, Lives with Sara.

**Chapter 1: Criminals**

I wake up to the sound of birds outside. I get out of bed and change my clothes and go out of our room and downstairs and sees Mia sitting on the couch watching TV.

I sit beside her, "Whatcha watchin?" She looks at me and back at the TV, "nothin just the news." I look at the TV and see a reporter standing outside a prison, I listen…

"A group of 9 men broke out late last night. The group was led by 32 year old Aeron Atwell. Aeron has been guilty of committing First-degree murder, along with 28 year old Axel Atwell, Aeron Atwell's younger brother who was the second to escape. Both teamed up a year ago and murdered a family of 5. The third man was 30 year old Jakob Baker, was guilty of rape of 2 women. The third to escape was 26 year old Baron Boyd, was guilty of murdering 16 year old Mary Larker. Baron Boyd's twin brother, 26 year old Michael Boyd was the forth to escape, guilty of murdering his wife, Alley Boyd. The sixth to escape was 27 year old Martin Junius, guilty of First-Degree murder. Seventh to escape was 20 year old Tommy Davus, guilty of shooting 3 people two years ago. The eighth man to escape was 30 year old John Tatum, guilty of murdering his 13 year old daughter and 29 year old wife. The last man to escape was Denis Walker, guilty of killing 8 people last year."

They show pictures of all the men.

I look at Mia, "dang… all those people escaped and are on the loose…" Mia looks at me, "yea, its good we have the doors locked…we better stay inside until the police find them."

Mia looks at me, "Or you could find them and knock them out and drop them off at the police station." She smiles.

"No we need to leave it to the police."

"You could do it, besides the police station is only 2 miles away from our house."

I sigh, "Ok but your staying here, I don't want you to get hurt, ill go when it gets dark."

Mia smiles, "ok. I'll stay here and wait for you."

"Ok." I smile back at her.

**-9:00PM-**

I look outside our bedroom window, its sunset. I look at Mia and she looks at me, "ok I'm going to go after the criminals now, stay here and keep the doors locked, ok."

Mia smiles, "ok."

I smile back at her and hug her and jump up onto the window seal and jump out the window and my wings appear and I flap them before I hit the ground.

I fly into the air and fly toward the police station, looking around for the criminals.

I see a man that looks suspicious, I make my claws and tail appear and I dive down to him and land behind him and whack him in the back of the head, sensing it is John Tatum and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

I pick him up by the back of his shirt and fly towards the police station.

Just as I get into the air I hear a gun shot and feel a sharp pain in my chest, I was shot in the heart.

I drop John Tatum and turn around in the air and see 5 of the criminals, all armed with guns, Aeron, Axel, Baron, Martin and Denis.

I growl and my claws grow longer and I land on the ground and look at them, "go back to jail!"

Aeron chuckles, "were not going back to that shit-hole."

I feel the pain increase and I growl again, wondering where the other men are. I take one step closer to the men and they all shoot at me and I fall to the ground, hurt bad.

The men chuckle and Axel picks up John, who is near me and I stab my tail into Axel's chest and out his back and he yells in pain and I throw him onto the ground, breaking his bones and killing him.

"Axel!" I recognize the voice to be Aeron's and he shoots me again and I black out…


	2. Tragedy and Resurrection

**(I do not own **_**Pumpkinhead! **_**I only own the ideas and my characters!)  
><strong>

Chapter 2: Tragedy and Resurrection

I wake up and look around, wondering where I am and what happened. I see Axel's dead body and start remembering what happened. I stand up, blood all over me from the gun shot wounds, I don't care. I need to get home before they hurt Mia!

I jump into the air and fly towards home.

**Mia's POV: **

A few minutes ago three criminals broke down the door and chased after me, I don't know where Sara is, I hope they didn't kill her…I look out the closet door, I don't see anyone.

I sigh quietly, trying to calm down, knowing they are still in the house.

The next thing I know someone breaks the closet door and grabs me by my hair and yanks me out of the closet and throws me against the wall. I yipe at the pain and gets grabbed again and thrown on the ground.

I remember that I can speak to Sara through telepathy, Sara taught me how to do it, _**"sara! Help!" **_I hear Sara reply, sounds like she is out of breath, _**"What's happening? Are they in the house?"**_

"_**Yes..." **_I look at the person who threw me, its Aeron and he doesn't look happy…

I hear a crash and I look over and see Sara beside the now-broken window, watching Aeron.

I get grabbed by my hair again and Aeron holds me in front of himself as the two other criminals walk into the room and point their guns at Sara, as Aeron holds a knife on my neck. Aeron says, "Take one more step and she dies!"

**Sara's POV: **

I am now _very _angry and sad at the same time. I look at the other two criminals named Martin and Denis. I look back at Mia and Aeron, my claws grow to their full length.

Martin looks at Aeron, "just kill the little bitch, she already killed your brother!"

Aeron smiles, "my pleasure." He slits Mia's neck, blood going all over her body. "MIA!" Aeron tosses Mia's body onto the ground, away from him. I sense she has died…

Tears appear in my eyes and I look at Aeron and the two other criminals and I roar demonically, my teeth sharpening into spike-like-teeth, my claws become black instead of the normal white.

I sense the fear coming from them and I throw my tail at Aeron but he dodges it, I throw it at him again and stabs Martin instead. I throw him into the wall hard.

I get shot at by Denis but I cant feel any pain. I throw my tail at Denis and stab him in the face and throw his body out the window.

Aeron runs out of the room, I sense he isn't going to come back anytime soon…

My teeth and claws go back to normal. My wings and tail disappear and I walk over to Mia's body and kneel down and pick up her body and start crying.

"I shouldn't have even left...I'm so sorry..."

"_**You knew something bad was going to happen, why did you go?" **_I jump at the sudden voice in my head, my first guess was that Aeron came back, but the voice is coming from my head, the voice sounds different then Aeron's. It's someone who is speaking through Telepathy. Apparently it's a male voice.

"_**Who are you?" **_

The voice chuckles, _**"You've heard of me before." **_

"_**I don't think so..."**_

"_**You still haven't answered my question."**_

"_**I went because I wanted the criminals to be taken back to the jail so no one would get hurt..."**_

"_**Your attempts in fighting them were weak."**_

"_**I am aware of that..." **_

"_**Your fighting skills approve when you are angry."**_

"_**Yes, I also get different features, just a couple."**_

"_**Go on."**_

"_**I'm done talking, my little sister just DIED! I don't even know you!"**_

"_**You will soon."**_

"_**What do you mean by that?"**_

"_**I sense you want something, am I correct?" **_

"_**Yes..."**_

"_**What is it that you want."**_

"_**Vengeance!" **_

I hear the voice chuckle and reply, _**"That's good. I can help you receive that."**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**In a well about a mile away from your home."**_

"_**A well?"**_

"_**Yes, bring your little sister too."**_

"_**Ok..." **_I wipe the tears from my face and look down at Mia in my arms, "They will pay." I walk over to the window and fly out it and fly towards the well.

I soon see a large well in the middle of a woods and land by it.

I look down into the well, I see nothing but darkness and I smell the smell of death in the area."

"_**You're down there?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

I jump onto the side of the well, _**"Ok if I jump down there I won't die?"**_

"_**No, you will be ok."**_

"_**Ok." **_

I hold Mia's body and jump down into the darkness of the well and fall for 3 seconds and land on my feet at the bottom of the well and see a body, all bones. _(There is only one body in the well because Pumpkinhead's body disappears after he dies, the last person who rose Pumpkinhead, their body turns into Pumpkinhead's body when he is resurrected.)_

"_**Is that yo**_**u?"**

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Y-you're dead?"**_

"_**At the moment I am, you and your little sister's blood combined will resurrect me."**_

"_**What are you exactly?"**_

"_**I am a demon of vengeance."**_

"_**Ok. For Mia..."**_

I kneel down by the body and puts Mia down next to me. My nails grow longer into a claws and I cut my wrist and hold my wrist over the body, my blood going onto the body, my blood burning when it makes contact with the bones as if it was acid.

I take Mia's wrist and cut it and cup my hand under Mia's wrist to catch the blood and I move my hand over to the body and tilt my hand so Mia's blood goes onto the bones.

The body starts forming, more features appear on the body as it gets bigger.

I start feeling weird, like I'm _very _lightheaded, I fall over on the ground of the well.

I hear a roar and see a creature...I recognize to be...Pumpkinhead. I've only seen pictures of that creature...

"_**Y-your Pumpkinhead..."**_

He nods.

I blackout...


End file.
